Kopa
"I'm Kopa. I'm a prince . And I'm not scared of anything" -Kopa in Vulture Shock Kopa Kopa:'is de oudste zoon van Simba en Nala. Hij heeft een jongere broer en zus Kiara en Kion. Kopa zelf komt niet voor in de films, maar wel in het boek: "The Lion King: Six New Adventures"''. Zijn naam betekend in het Swahillie (Afrikaanse taal), 'Pak van het hart' ' Uiterlijk ''"Kopa you're just like Simba when he was your age" -Nala over haar zoon thumb|left|De vergelijking tussen Simba en Kopa Op het eerste gezicht lijkt Kopa veel op zijn vader Simba. Echter als je hem beter thumb|Kopa en Nala, samen met Timon en Pumba, in het verhaal: Een slang in het gras analyseert, zien we dat hij eigenlijk meer op Mufasa lijkt. Kopa is zwaarder gebouwd, in vergelijking met Simba, al zijn ze ongeveer even groot. Naast dat Kopa iets groter is zien we dat Kopa meer opvallende kenmerken, heeft. Bijvoorbeeld, Kopa heeft dikkere wengbrouwen, en zijn kaaklijn staat meer naar voren. Beide welpen, hadden een haarbosje op hun hoofd. Simba zijn haarbosje, had dezelfde kleur als zijn vacht. Kopa's haarbosje, is eerder grijs-bruin van kleur. Zijn vacht is een rijker geel. Kopa's ogen zijn rood net als die van zijn grootvader (Mufasa), Simba en zijn jongere zus Kiara. Zijn borst, snuit en poten, hebben geen kleur, zoals bij zijn vader Simba. De neus van Kopa lijkt op de neus van Simba, zijn vader. Persoonlijkheid Kopa deeld veel karakter trekken met zijn vader. Zo is Kopa, nieuwsgierig, avontuurlijk. Hij luistert graag naar verhalen, hij is enthousiast en speels. Kopa schept graag op, over zijn positie als prins tegen zijn vrienden. Kopa is enorm trots op zijn afkomst. Hij helpt zijn vader graag in zijn taken als, koning van "The Pride lands". ''Kopa heeft een rijke fantasie. Een ander belangrijk kenmerk, is trots. Dit is te wijten aan het feit dat Kopa, ooit een sterke koning wil zijn en snel wilt opgroeien. The Lion King: Six New Adventures "A Tale of Two Brothers" ''"Great Uncle Scar was a real creep" ''-''Kopa nadat hij het verhaal over Scar van Rafiki hoort We zien Kopa voor het eerst wanneer hij aan het spelen is met zijn vriend , Pimbi. Kopa is zijn vriend Pimbi aan het bespringen, maar het dier springt handig uit de weg en Kopa valt in het stof. Hij lacht Kopa uit en zegt tegen hem "Wat een koning zul jij zijn". Kopa springt dan op en schut zijn vacht uit. Hij herinnerd Pimbi er dan trots aan dat hij op een dag koning zal zijn van "The Pride Lands", ''maar Pimbi blijft hem uitlachen. Kopa zegt vervolgens tegen het dier, dat Simba hem nog meer lessen, zal geven, in het bespringen van prooidieren, vervolgens herinnerd Kopa zich, dat Simba hem vandaag ''"The Pride Lands" zou laten zien vanaf, "Pride Rock". ''Kopa neemt dan afscheid van Pimbi en gaat op weg naar "Pride Rock".'' thumb|left|Kopa speelt met zijn vriend Pimbi''Simba had verteld aan Kopa, dat het een traditie is om toekomstige koningen, ''"The Pride lands" te laten zien vanaf "Pride Rock". ''Simba vertelde hem ook dat zijn vader Mufasa hem het land had laten zien vanaf dezelfde plek toen Simba op, zijn beurt, nog welp was. Kopa heeft Mufasa nooit gekend, maar hoorde wel mooie verhalen van Mufasa, via Zazu, de hofmaarschalk van Mufasa en tegenwoordig ook van Simba. Kopa vind Simba eveneens een goede koning, al heeft Simba het druk met als zijn plichten als koning. Het gevolg hiervan is dat Simba niet zoveel tijd heeft voor zijn zoon. Enkele minuten, later, nadert Kopa de koningsrots en ziet hij Nala zijn moeder liggen, op een van de richels van de koningsrots. Zodra Nala, Kopa ziet vraagt ze hem of hij plezier heeft gehad met Pimbi. Kopa is dan wat in de war en vraagt aan haar hoe ze dit weet. Nala reageert, hierop door te zeggen, dat je alles kunt zien wat er gebeurd op de vlaktes van het koningsland vanaf de koningsrots zelf. Enkele seconden, later verschijnt Simba op de richel, samen met Rafiki en Zazu en deelt hen mee, dat er een nieuwe crisis is omtrent de waterplas. Kopa gaat naar zijn vader toe en verteld hem dat hij klaar is om te gaan richting ''"Pride Rock" zodat hij zijn vader's rijk kan zien. Simba vraagt dan aan Zazu en Rafiki of zij niets kunnen doen aan de watercrisis. Rafiki en Zazu reageren hierop door te zeggen dat de andere dieren, niet naar hen zouden luisteren. Met een zucht gaat Simba naar Kopa en verteld hem dat hij geen kans meer zal krijgen om hem "The Pride lands" vanop "Pride Rock" te laten zien, totdat de crisis met de waterpoel, is opgelost. Kopa die gekwetst en teleurgesteld is herinnerd Simba er aan dat hij het beloofd had, om hem "The Pride lands" ''vanaf ''"Pride Rock" te laten zien. Nala onderbreekt Kopa en verteld hem zachtjes dat hij bepaalde taken en plichten heeft als koning. Kopa fluistert dan nog eens dat Simba het had beloofd. Simba draait zich om een vraagt aan Rafiki om Simba zijn verantwoordelijkheden uit te leggen aan de welp. Om Kopa op te vrolijken verteld Rafiki over eens koning, prins en vijand. Kopa is geboeid door het verhaal en vraagt Rafiki of de vijand "een harige reus was met paarse ogen". Rafiki verteld, dan dat de vijand een littenken, had door zijn linker oog. Simba, Nala en Zazu weten meteen, dat Rafiki het over Scar heeft, de teranieke leeuw, die Simba's vader Mufasa had vermoord. Rafiki verteld het verhaal. Nadat het verhaal uit is, geeft Kopa commentaar over hoe goed Ahadi (Kopa's over-groot-vader) en Mufasa (Kopa's grootvader) geweest waren, Rafiki zegt dat Uru (Kopa's over-groot-moeder) ook gewelldig was doordat, ze samen alle dieren van de dorst gered hadden door ver, naar het westen te gaan om water te vinden. Zazu verklaard dan vol trots, dat zijn moeder op dat moment de hofmaarschalk, was van de koning en dat Zazu sindsdien na het pensioen van zijn moeder, altijd de leeuwenkoningen heeft gediend als hofmaarschalk. Kopa zegt tegen Rafiki dat het een gewelldig verhaal was, en dat zijn oud-oom Scar echt een "engert" was. Simba bedankt Rafiki voor het verhaal en verteld hem, dat het hem eraan herrinerd heeft, dat beloftes belangrijk zijn. Kopa is het hier volledig mee eens. Simba zegt dan dat beloftes belangrijk blijven. Kopa vraagt vervolgens opgewonden of Simba het "meende" Simba zegt ja, vervolgens neemt Simba, Kopa en Nala mee naar de top van "Pride Rock" . Simba zegt dan, dat het een traditie is. Nala's durf "When I'm The Lion king, Il' roar so loud the umbrella thorn trees will drop their leaves" ''-''Kopa schept op tegen Jambo en Kwaheri (twee apen) We zien Kopa voor het eerst wanneer hij aan het spelen is met Jambo en Kwaheri, twee apen, die zijn vrienden zijn. Kopa is aan het opschepen en zegt dan: "Wannner ik koning ben, zal ik heel luid kunnen brullen, zo luid dat de bomen, hun bladeren zullen laten vallen". ''Kopa gaat dan opschepperig verder, door te zeggen dat hij ''"de dapperste van de dapperste is". Terwijl hij dit zegt, struikeld hij over een gebroken tak. De twee apen lachen met hem en beginnen hem te plagen. Kopa is in verlegenheid gebracht en staat terug op en vraagt de apen om op te houden. De rest volgt Universum en:Kopa Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Leeuwen